REGRESARE A TI
by Lizzy Salvatore-Cooper-Grey
Summary: Tras la ausencia de Damon, Elena intenta seguir con su vida y Damon despierta sin recuerdos y con un sueño constante plagando sus noches intentando recuperar su memoria... Ambientada tras el final de la 5a temporada.


**REGRESARÉ A TI**

**_Este fic participa del Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._**

Damon abrió los ojos sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo ante la cegadora luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Con un gruñido se giró sobre la cama y se tapó el rostro con el brazo reprochándose internamente el haber dejado abiertas las cortinas una vez más. Bien se lo decía constantemente su hermana: eres un hombre de la noche y jamás se te quitará esa maldita costumbre de dormir viendo la luna. Pero había algo en la noche, en la oscuridad, que inexplicablemente le atraía.

Y cómo si la hubiese invocado el sonido de un golpe tras la puerta y la cantarina voz de su hermana terminaron por despertarlo. - ¡Damon, ya levántate! Me tienes que acompañar a inscribirme a la universidad y es tu primer día de trabajo, no creo que quieras llegar tarde dormilón –

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Damon se estiró sobre las sábanas e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con una playera azul claro que instintivamente le pareció fuera de tono y un par de jeans. El joven se quedó momentáneamente viendo su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. Casi había pasado un año desde que había despertado en el hospital, tras haber sufrido un accidente, con unos cuantos huesos rotos y sin memoria alguna y aun se sentía extraño mirándose al espejo.

No es que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo le pareciera extraña, había algo cómodo y familiar viendo su lustroso y despeinado cabello oscuro y sus vivaces, brillantes y demasiado claros ojos azules; es sólo que la expresión en su tez blanca y en su mirada parecía sin vida, muerta, como si algo le faltase para realmente estar completo y vivo… algo o quizá sería más acertado decir alguien, si es que los sueños que tenía noche tras noche eran indicativo de eso. Su subconsciente parecía decírselo a gritos cada vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada, llevándolo lejos de ahí a un lugar, una casa, una mansión que aunque en sus sueños parecía oscura y sombría le hacía sentirse en casa, a unos brazos que le rodeaban la espalda, el cuello; unas manos que le acariciaban el cabello y la cara; a unos labios que le besaban con tal ardor que Damon se sentía vibrar y consumirse con tanta pasión. El problema era que nunca podía ver el rostro de la joven que lo acompañaba en sueños, al final todo se desvanecía y solo lograba escuchar una voz de mujer:

_"¿Ves un futuro conmigo? Porque eso es todo lo que yo veo…"_

- ¡Damon, segunda llamada! No me hagas subir por ti. – la voz de su hermana logró sacarlo de su ensoñación y pasándose las manos por su despeinado cabello el joven de ojos azules salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_D&E_

Elena abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro colándose por la ventanilla del avión. Sus ojos cafés inmediatamente se centraron en el infinito azul del océano reluciendo ante la luz del sol a mil pies debajo de ella y como había pasado los últimos once meses, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

Ese azul, ese azul le seguía atormentando día con día, noche tras noche, ¿y cómo podría ser distinto? Él se había ido, había muerto y se había llevado con él sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, pero no su amor, jamás su amor. Su amor por él seguía latiendo tan fuerte en su corazón como desde el principio, tan fuerte como la primera vez que bailaron, tan fuerte como con cada beso que se habían dado, tan fuerte como cada vez que habían hecho el amor… es por eso que seguía doliendo tanto… es por eso que había preferido huir de Mystic Falls… no es como si en verdad pudiera estar ahí de todos modos.

El hechizo de los viajeros seguía latente en el pueblo y eso los había orillado a tener que vivir como exiliados de su propia ciudad, viviendo en las afueras, en un departamento que Ric había conseguido para todos ellos en las cercanías de Whitmore.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía acercarse a la mansión Salvatore y torturarse en su dolor rodeada de las cosas de Damon… también de eso había sido despojada. Tampoco tenía con quien compartir su dolor… todos habían perdido a alguien esa fatídica noche: Jeremy también había perdido al amor de su vida, pero Elena sabía que tenía que intentar ser fuerte por él. Ric había sido un gran apoyo, era como la figura paterna que ambos necesitaban pero esta vez eso no era suficiente para Elena… y aun cuando no lo demostrara, la joven sabía que Ric también sufría por haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Stefan… Stefan había sido el más devastado al principio, cuando la negación se encontraba presente en Elena; después de todo, al igual que ella había perdido a su mejor amiga pero también a su hermano; lo único bueno para él era que había tenido a Caroline a su lado, y no es que ella misma no tuviera el apoyo de la rubia, es sólo que Elena misma había sido testigo los últimos meses de la cercanía que Stefan y Caroline habían desarrollado el uno con el otro. Esa cercanía que ella misma añoraba tener con Damon.

Había intentado, de verdad había intentado ser fuerte, pero el dolor seguía ahí mismo, cada vez más intenso, devorándola y consumiéndola. Ya no podía más y esa era la razón por la cual impulsivamente había tomado una pequeña maleta con sus cosas más básicas y dejando una simple nota para Jer, había subido a su auto y viajado al aeropuerto más cercano dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de sus recuerdos.

Pero esos recuerdos no eran todos malos, la mayoría de las veces sí, los recuerdos de las peleas, de los enojos, las discusiones, pero sobre todo el recuerdo de la última noche, la noche cuando lo había perdido le asaltaba con tal fuerza que le quitaba el aliento si esta despierta y la ahogaba en llanto si estaba dormida, pero, estaban también los recuerdos felices, los que también le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero que también le hacían sentir que su corazón no estaba totalmente muerto. Eran precisamente esos recuerdos, los que habían evitado que apagara su humanidad. Ya una vez lo había hecho, cuando creyó perder a su hermano, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a no sentir nada, a perderse en la indiferencia, porque sabía que si algún día volvía a sentir algo, le estallaría con más fuerza y entonces si terminaría cometiendo alguna estupidez.

Si, era muy tentador apagar ese interruptor y no sentir nada, pero tampoco quería olvidar a Damon, después de todo él era su verdadero y único amor.

Elena volvió a cerrar los ojos sabiendo que faltaban al menos cinco horas más para llegar a su destino, mientras terminaban de cruzar el Atlántico. Suspirando, volvió a perderse en un sueño que aunque intranquilo, le llenaba el corazón de algo que cada día sentía perder un poco más: esperanza. La esperanza de que de algún modo, de alguna forma y en algún momento, Damon cumpliría la promesa que le hizo:

_"Regresaré a ti… lo prometo"_

_D&E_

- Estoy muy emocionada de comenzar la escuela, bueno, ya sé que realmente no comenzaré ninguna carrera, pero el que me dejen estar de oyente en la Universidad es como si en verdad estuviera inscrita… ¿te imaginas, Damon? Seré una universitaria – la voz de Phoebe resonó con alegría mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del campus y Damon no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa.

- Si, y una mesera de medio tiempo, como yo – exclamó con sorna el joven al llegar a la cafetería, donde ambos estarían trabajando al menos mientras los dos conseguían aclimatarse a su vida fuera del hospital.

- Bueno, es mejor que estar encerrados en el hospital ¿no crees?-

La verdad es que Damon tenía que admitir, que cualquier cosa era mejor que el hospital y no es que se quejara, los habían tratado de lo mejor aun cuando eran un par de amnésicos que no sabían cómo habían acabado en ese recóndito pasaje Ingles. Ambos sufrían de amnesia retrógrada, producto del accidente en el que ambos habían estado involucrados meses atrás. Había sido un accidente automovilístico horrible y ambos habían quedado con bastantes heridas físicas, el problema es que ambos habían sufrido severas lesiones cerebrales que prácticamente les había borrado cualquier recuerdo que tenían de su vida pasada.

El único recuerdo que acompañaba a Damon y por el cual había supuesto que ese era su nombre era el enorme anillo de lapislázuli que utilizaba el joven en el accidente. A primera vista el anillo solo tenía una D inscrita dentro de un escudo de armas, pero por dentro del anillo llevaba inscrito el nombre de Damon, así que lo más lógico para él es que ese fuese su nombre. Y la verdad es que el nombre le sonaba notablemente familiar, lástima que no pudiera decir nada de su hermana.

El nombre de Phoebe les había llegado tras ver una de tantas series de televisión en el hospital. Al parecer se había convertido en una de las favoritas de la chica y trataba sobre las aventuras de tres jóvenes hermanas que resultaban ser brujas; de los tres nombres de chicas, a su hermana le había encantado el de Phoebe y después de todo, necesitaba ser llamada de algún modo. Aunque jamás entendería como es que le gustaba ser llamada como una bruja. Ciertamente la bruja era sexy pero ¿Phoebe?

Como sea, Damon y Phoebe eran hermanos, o al menos eso es lo que pretendía ser ya que físicamente no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras Damon era un tanto alto, sumamente delgado pero bastante tonificado, de tez bastante blanca, reluciente cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro y con los ojos más azules que chispeaban con una picardía innata y que por el momento eran la sensación en la cafetería del campus, la joven era más bien bajita, de cabello corto y bastante oscuro, chispeantes ojos verdes y piel más bien morena oscura. Phoebe era totalmente hermosa no cabía duda, pero indudablemente hermanos no podrían ser, a menos que fueran adoptados.

Pero ambos habían estado juntos durante el accidente y aunque el cariño y el instinto de protección que sentían el uno por el otro eran intensos, ambos sabían que no eran sentimientos amorosos los que los unían; por eso era más fácil decir que eran hermanos aun cuando todos alzaran las cejas sorprendidos cuando lo decían.

- De eso no hay duda, Phoebs – Damon se detuvo al darse cuenta que la joven se había quedado parada metros atrás, cabizbaja. – ¡Hey!, ¿estás bien? –

El joven retrocedió unos pasos quedando a la misma altura de Phoebe, notando inmediatamente que su siempre presente sonrisa estaba ausente en ese momento.

- ¿Crees… Tú en verdad crees que haya alguien por ahí buscándonos Damon?

- Phoebs… -

- Ya sé, sé que hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces, pero ya va a ser un año de que nos encontraron y nadie parece estar preocupado por nosotros… nadie parece estar tras nuestra pista, y seguimos como al principio, sin un solo recuerdo de nuestro pasado, Damon… quizá ni siquiera sea ese tu nombre… lo único que tenemos son sensaciones, corazonadas, y esos sueños tuyos donde nunca puedes ver nada claro… ¿Y si nunca recuperamos la memoria?

El ojiazul quería creer que si, en verdad quería creer que había alguien buscándolos, así como el buscaba en sueños su respuesta, pero si se dejaba vencer por la negatividad y sobre todo por la realidad de su situación sabía que Phoebe no podría soportarlo. Si algo había aprendido de la joven es que a pesar de sus recurrentes caídas de ánimo, era una joven que no se rendía fácilmente y su eterno positivismo era lo que de algún modo lo mantenía a flote y evitaba que cayera en la locura.

- Alguien aparecerá Phoebe, quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana o quizá no en otro año, pero el pasado siempre alcanza a la gente de una u otra forma… estaremos bien, lo prometo. Y aun si no recuperáramos la memoria, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, hermanita. – le dijo el dándole un codazo juguetón. – ahora anda, ve y escabúllete a esas clases de Sociología que tanto te atraen mientras yo me ganó el dinero que tanto nos hace falta, que no podemos vivir de la caridad del hospital por siempre. –

Phoebe se alejó unos cuantos pasos solo para volver y sorprender a Damon con un abrazo – Gracias – musitó ella recuperando la sonrisa perpetua y guiñándole el ojo.

Si, Damon presentía que algún día el pasado los alcanzaría y esperaba que cuando eso sucediera, podría entonces comenzar el futuro que tanto anhelaba en sus sueños.

_D&E_

Los meses seguían pasando y Elena continuaba vagando de una ciudad de Europa a otra. Ella misma parecía ahora un viajero, sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar. De vez en cuando llamaba a Jer o a Ric, eran los únicos con los que se permitía tener una conversación. Hablar con Stefan estaba fuera de la cuestión. Lo quería, siempre lo iba a querer, pero hablar con él sería un recordatorio bastante doloroso de la pérdida de Damon que prefería evitar de momento. Con Caroline tampoco quería hablar porque sabía que si lo hacía, la joven rubia terminaría convenciéndola de que viajar errante de un lado para otro no tenía sentido y la haría regresar a Mystic Falls… o al menos cerca de Mystic Falls. Solo su hermano y Alaric parecía entender su necesidad de estar sola, su necesidad de aferrarse a ese infinitamente pequeño trozo de esperanza que le decía que de algún modo, todo estaría bien.

Ya había visitado Milán, Roma, Venecia, Paris, Barcelona, Viena…. Todos los países que algún día soñó con conocer al lado de Damon… pero nada parecía llenarla. Seguía sintiéndose vacía e incompleta. Probablemente así se sentiría toda su vida, toda su eterna vida sin él.

En estos momentos la joven se encontraba en alguna carretera desolada de la campiña inglesa, rodeada únicamente de frondosos árboles. El amanecer se vislumbraba a lo lejos pintando el cielo con tonos dorados. Había salido a alimentarse, valiéndose de los trucos que Damon le había enseñado alguna vez. Se sentía saciada pero su corazón…ese se negaba a querer seguir latiendo si él no estaba a su lado.

_"Te amo Elena, y es porque te amo que no puedo ser egoísta contigo…"_

- Te extraño…. Te extraño tanto…. – musitó Elena mientras grandes lágrimas comenzaban a caer por milésima vez de sus ojos cafés.

_"Nunca te dejaré de nuevo"_

- Me mentiste… me mentiste otra vez Damon, dijiste que nunca me dejarías….

_"Nadie me dice cómo vivir mi vida, nadie me dice a quién amar… no dejaré que la idea de alguien más del destino evite que te amé o que este contigo o que construya un futuro a tu lado porque… tu eres mi vida"_

Elena cayó de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un signo de innegable desesperación.

_"Todo ese control tienes sobre mí…"_

- Solo quiero estar contigo, Damon….

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a vislumbrarse en el horizonte y Elena lentamente tomó su anillo y comenzó a quitarlo lentamente de su mano derecha…

_"Siempre te elegiré a ti…"_

- Te necesito, yo también siempre te elegiré a ti… -

_"No te merezco, pero mi hermano si…"_

- Tu más que nadie merecías ser feliz, Damon

_"No puedo perderte"_

- Yo tampoco debía perderte a ti… -

_"Nunca te había visto más viva…"_

- Hace un año que dejé de vivir….

_"Lo he visto desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti…."_

- No hay futuro para mí sin ti…. -

_"Estoy enojado contigo porque te amo"_

- Dios, yo estoy enojada contigo porque me dejaste… -

_"Entonces deja de amarme"_

- ¡No puedo!

_"No estar cerca de ti me vuelve loco"_

- ¡No puedo…ya no puedo!… ¡no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estés, en un mundo donde no me ames!… -

Elena se quitó el anillo comenzando a sentirse ardiendo mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a quemarle la piel y por un breve momento la chica pensó que ese era el final…pero unas últimas palabras se filtraron en su mente haciéndola reaccionar.

_"Esta bien, sólo no está bien ahora…"_

_"Este es nuestro momento…"_

_"Quiero que consigas todo lo que estás buscando…"_

Inmediatamente la joven se puso el anillo logrando que sus incipientes heridas sanaran casi instantáneamente. No, ya no era la débil Elena, la indecisa y pobre Elena que esperaba que los demás la salvaran, fuera de un peligro inminente o de sí misma. Damon le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a no rendirse y a hacer hasta lo imposible por las personas que amaba…. le había enseñado a luchar hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Elena se levantó con una nueva decisión en la mirada… él se lo prometía…prometió que regresaría a ella, pero eso no quería decir que ella no podría ayudarle a cumplir su promesa… y lo haría.

_D&E_

Phoebs y él ya llevaban cinco meses trabajando en la cafetería y de alguna forma habían logrado mantener un ritmo de vida que si bien era hasta cierto punto rutinario y monótono, les permitía no sumirse en la depresión de seguir sin recuerdos.

Sin embargo, Damon había estado teniendo esos sueños de la joven cada vez más recurrentes y con cada uno de ellos lograba vislumbrar pequeños retazos de memorias…. Palabras dichas por aquí y por allá que él estaba seguro habían sido conversaciones y no producto de una imaginación muy creativa… incluso la misma noche anterior había logrado ver los ojos de la chica… de un hermoso color café… como el mismo chocolate que ahora servía.

- Hola guapo, gracias por el chocolate… cae genial con este frío ¿no crees?

La chica delante de él era bonita, otra de tantas estudiantes que bien sabía el solo venían a la cafetería con el pretexto de tomar o comer algo y coquetear un rato con el mesero de lindos ojos azules…. No era algo que le molestara, aun cuando Phoebe siempre se enojaba cuando alguna chica se pasaba de coqueta con su hermano mayor.

- Si supongo, ¿gustas algo más? – comentó Damon notando que era la cuarta vez en 3 días que esta joven precisamente venía a beber algo.

- Si, de hecho hay algo que me gustaría… salir contigo, Damon – dijo la joven insinuantemente leyendo el nombre del chico en su delantal.

- No suelo salir con las clientas, así que si me disculpas. – comentó el amablemente rechazando la oferta de la joven; si definitivamente de cerca era aún más bonita pero inexplicablemente no podía sacar de su mente ciertos ojos marrones.

- No importa, te dejo mi teléfono por si algún día decides rebelarte ante las reglas – menciono la joven escribiendo en una servilleta su número telefónico y poniéndolo en la bandeja que llevaba el joven en las manos – Por cierto, mi nombre es Helen.

La joven dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida, sin siquiera notar que Damon se había quedado de una pieza al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

Helen… algo en ese nombre removió algo en su interior… ese nombre, ese nombre le traía algún recuerdo, alguna memoria que su mente no pudo descifrar…

- Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste pasmado... – exclamó Phoebe, recogiendo la mesa que recién se había desocupado – otra vez te estaban coqueteando ¿cierto? ¡aaah! ¿Quién te manda a ser tan endemoniadamente guapo hermanito?

Damon se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la caja, dispuesto a meter el dinero con el que la joven de misterioso nombre había pagado, pero su mirada se perdió en la servilleta que la chica había dejado. Ahí con letras grandes y femeninas se leía:

_445 237 004 Llámame: Helen A._

Helen A.

Helena…

_Elena…_

Un sinfín de frases dispersas le asaltaron al recordar ese nombre, provocándole un mareo al joven al grado que tuvo que sostenerse de una silla para evitar caer.

_"Tú y yo tenemos algo… nos entendemos"_

_"Te salvé la vida… no lo olvides"_

_"Algunas cosas pueden importar de nuevo…"_

_ "Tú y yo somos un desastre y somos complicados…pero somos reales"_

_"Sobreviviremos esto…siempre sobrevivimos"_

_"El universo no controla nada"_

_"Me quedare aquí hasta el final… no te dejaré"_

_"Me gustas ahora, justo como eres"_

_"Me preocupo por ti, ¿Por qué tienes que oírme decirlo?"_

_"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?"_

_"Tal vez estoy mejor muerta"_

_"Te amo Damon"_

_"Quería bailar contigo hoy"_

_"No puedes decirme que esto no es real…se lo que siento y tú lo sientes también, deja de luchar contra eso"_

_"Sientes que no mereces algo y lo arruinas"_

_ "Es lo más real que he sentido en toda_ _mi vida"_

_ "¿Por qué no dejas que la gente bueno lo bueno en ti?"_

_ "Por favor no me dejes… por favor, por favor regresa a mi"_

Damon se tomó la cabeza confundido por el tumulto de sensaciones que le agobiaron al oír esas frases en su cabeza y tomando su chaqueta, su bufanda y un gorro salió de la cafetería. Necesitaba espacio, soledad, tranquilidad para poner su mente en orden.

El invierno había llegado a la ciudad semanas atrás y la fría brisa que le pegó en la cara en cuanto salió del lugar fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para su mente. Damon alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta que el atardecer comenzaba a caer, pintando de tonos rosas y azules el cielo. No tardaría en empezar a nevar… como solía pasar todas las tardes, pero ni siquiera el frio inminente lograba calmar su frenético corazón.

Elena. Ese era el nombre de la dueña de esos ojos cafés que le atormentaban noche tras noche, de eso estaba seguro.

…

Elena paseó la mirada por el parque cuyo suelo iba cubriéndose de blanco poco a poco; el sol comenzaba a ponerse y los pocos estudiantes que aún quedaban en el lugar se apresuraban a resguardarse de la nieve. Había llegado a ese pequeño poblado en las afueras de Londres sin siquiera proponérselo, y ahora que se encontraba ahí, el campus de esa universidad le recordaba enormemente su breve estancia en Whitmore. La joven castaña recordó con cuanta emoción había pasado sus primeros días como universitaria, cuando su vida era todo lo que podía querer y más… si, era cierto que en ese momento no se había percatado de la ausencia de Bonnie, tan emocionada estaba al compartir dormitorio con Caroline y con la idea de estudiar Literatura, pero sobretodo sabiendo que en casa, a solo un par de horas, la esperaba el amor de su vida.

Todo parecía ahora tan lejano y eso que solo habían pasado menos de dos años… El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte presagiando la cercanía de una tormenta de nieve pero a Elena no le importó y se acercó a una de las bancas en el área abierta.

Tal vez era momento de regresar; la llamada que había hecho a Jeremy horas antes le había hecho darse cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su hermano, pero había algo…algo que le impedía regresar a Estados Unidos, a Mystic Falls… Elena Gilbert aún se sentía vacía por dentro.

….

Damon caminó sin rumbo un buen rato, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su corazón le dolía pero al menos ya no latía intranquilo. Había sido demasiado ser atacado por un sinfín de recuerdos que si bien, seguían siendo vagos, le dieron al menos la certeza de un nombre. Phoebe estaría encantada si supiera que la chica misteriosa de sus sueños al menos tenía un nombre, lo cual la haría más real y no sólo producto de su hiperactiva imaginación.

La noche estaba a punto de caer y ni una sola alma se veía alrededor. El joven se ajustó la bufanda en el cuello al sentir una brisa helada pasar, cuando de pronto sintió algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Algo tan sutil y tan tenue que le hizo dudar en un principio si en verdad había sentido algo, pero ahí seguía. La sensación en su pecho no se iba, por el contrario, se iba haciendo más intensa con cada segundo. Era una sensación extraña pero a la vez familiar en su corazón: calidez, una calidez que sólo había logrado sentir por breves momentos cuando soñaba con ella.

….

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer cada vez más constantes pero Elena parecía no inmutarse ante el hosco clima que la rodeaba… seguía sentada como si en vez de una tormenta de nieve fuera el sol quien la calentara con sus rayos. Pero no había sol, lo cual no explicaba porque repentinamente comenzaba a sentir un calor inundándole el pecho ni porque su corazón que ya estaba muerto comenzaba a latirle frenético.

….

Damon se quedó un momento parado, extasiado ante esa ambigua sensación y con un leve dejo de ansiedad, comenzó a pasear la mirada lentamente por el parque frente a sus ojos. A primera vista el lugar parecía totalmente desértico pero un leve movimiento a su izquierda le hizo volver la mirada hacia una de las zonas más alejadas del lugar.

Ahí a lo lejos se podía percibir una forma humana sentada sobre una banca; la figura se veía inmóvil, impasible, casi como una estatua y Damon creyó por un momento estar viendo precisamente eso, una estatua. Extrañado, el joven de ojos azules comenzó a dirigirse hacia la inanimada figura.

…

El viento comenzó a arreciar y los gruesos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre su cara y cabello. Con una sensación de inquietud, la joven alzó la mano para quitarse los cabellos de la cara y limpiarse las densas gotas de nieve sobre su rostro. Elena se sorprendió de pronto al notar el leve rastro de una lágrima sobre su mejilla… ¡_qué raro!, ni siquiera me di cuenta de estar llorando_, pensó la joven castaña.

…

Damon continuó su camino hacia la joven lentamente, porque con cada paso que daba el joven de ojos azules estaba seguro de que esa figura solitaria bajo la nieve era una joven. No podía saber que tan alta o baja era pero si lograba distinguir su larga cabellera castaña cayéndole sobre la espalda y lo delgada de su complexión. La chica estaba prácticamente dándole la espalda, no podía ver más de ella, pero de pronto, el viento y la nieve que seguía cayendo, movieron el cabello largo de la inanimada figura y Damon observó como la joven subía la mano a su rostro volteando apenas la cabeza en su dirección, revelándole un perfil perfecto, que de pronto le pareció muy familiar.

…

Elena no necesito agudizar su oído vampírico para darse cuenta que de pronto, ya no estaba sola en el lugar. Los leves pasos sobre la nieve que insistía en caer no le resultaron raros, sin embargo el acelerado y desbocado latir de un corazón si le pareció extraño. La joven volteó la cabeza a su derecha y no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido de sorpresa. Ahí frente a ella, a solo unos pasos, se encontraba el amor de su vida…se encontraba Damon.

…

La joven volteó hacia él y aun cuando era una completa extraña, había algo en ella que le daba a Damon una cierta sensación de familiaridad que por solo un momento lo descolocó. La joven era hermosa, extremadamente hermosa para su gusto; en el campus veía a diario un centenar de chicas desfilándole una tras otra pero ninguna le había llamado la atención tanto como la chica que ahora se levantaba de la banquita en el desolado parque. La chica era delgada y un tanto alta pero no más alta que el… el hermoso cabello castaño le caía hasta por debajo de los codos en una cascada de suaves rizos y para ser un día tan frío la joven se encontraba vestida demasiado ligera, como si en vez de un invierno lleno de nieve el día fuera tan cálido como ahora sentía el pecho. Damon se detuvo a un par de metros de la joven y a esa distancia pudo ver con claridad el rostro de la joven, tenía un rostro exquisito, de eso no cabía duda, pero sin duda, el rasgo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos… unos rasgados y dulces bellos ojos castaños que ahora lo veían con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad, adoración e incluso miedo que el joven de ojos azules no lograba comprender.

…

Elena observó al joven caminar hacia ella y por un momento, su mente traicionera le insistió en que esto debía ser un sueño, una alucinación como las muchas que había tenido en todo este tiempo… _¡no puede ser!, ¡no puede ser Damon! Él está_… Elena detuvo sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta que el joven se detenía a solo un par de pasos de ella. Si esto era una alucinación era una demasiado real. De pronto Elena tuvo miedo, un miedo paralizante y no sabía si era por temer que en verdad esto solo fuera producto de su mente o miedo a que en verdad fuera real. El joven delante de ella, era Damon, quizá con el cabello ligeramente más largo, quizá un tanto más delgado, pero sus ojos… esos cristalinos ojos azules en los que había extrañado mirarse la veían ahora con extrañeza, como si de algún modo tratara de descifrar quien era ella. Fue el turno de Elena de acercarse lentamente al chico, notando, con cada paso dado, el latir frentico del corazón del joven…un corazón humano; la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo y más que nada el delicado y exquisito aroma de sangre corriéndole por la venas. Elena abrió mucho los ojos en ese momento, al darse cuenta que ahí frente a ella, y por alguna razón totalmente desconocida, estaba Damon… un muy humano Damon y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad. No importaba si él era humano, vampiro o hasta licántropo, su Damon estaba de nuevo con ella.

…

Damon observó a la joven detenerse a solo un paso de distancia y con asombro notó que los bellos ojos castaños de la chica estaban anegados en lágrimas, pero la joven no parecía más triste y temerosa sino todo lo contrario, se veía feliz y radiante, y fue esa expresión en sus ojos la que incitó a Damon a llevar su mano a la mejilla de la joven, acariciando la suave piel bajo sus dedos… el contacto provocó que el joven tuviera un recuerdo más ese día…

_"No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento que en la muerte, eres quien me ha hecho sentir más viva, no me arrepiento de estar enamorada de ti… te amo"_

…

Elena cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la mano de Damon en su mejilla solo para abrirlos casi inmediatamente al escuchar la intensa voz del joven

- ¿Elena?

La joven esbozó entonces una amplia sonrisa al ver un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos azules de Damon y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a los brazos del joven, tomándolo por sorpresa. La joven se aferró a él como si de eso dependiese su vida, sabiendo que nunca más lo dejaría ir. Damon no tardó en cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la joven, sintiendo una alegría que estaba seguro no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Elena aspiró el aroma de Damon cerrando aún más su abrazo. No importa que fuera humano, podrían resolver los detalles más tarde; lo importante es que estaban juntos y por una vuelta del destino habían sobrevivido una vez más… como siempre lo hacían. Esta vez ni el destino ni la magia ni nada podría separarlos… su amor había vencido incluso a la muerte… su amor era eterno.

El joven se separó un poco de Elena sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos subiendo sus manos hacia las mejillas de la joven, mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas reuniendo mil recuerdos a la vez… el sólo contacto con Elena había logrado regresarle todas y cada una de las memorias que él se había empeñado en recuperar pero que no había sido capaz de hacerlo por sí solo.

El joven posó entonces la mirada en los labios entreabiertos de la joven y sin poder resistirse más unió sus labios a los de Elena, quien le devolvió el beso instantáneamente. No fue un beso suave y tierno, fue un beso intenso, frenético, apasionado, ardiente, tal como era Damon; fue un beso que sabía a reconocimiento, un beso que sabía a hogar… a casa. Un beso de amor verdadero.

Damon rompió lentamente el beso y recargando su frente en la de Elena, dijo las palabras que Elena había ansiado oír por meses:

- _Te dije que regresaría a ti._

**_N/A: Hola; primero que nada me disculpo por mi ausencia, cuestiones diversas me han mantenido alejada de la computadora, pero espero poder regresar pronto. No dejaré Never let me go a medias, cuando menos lo esperen tendrán actualización de esa historia, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Mientras tanto les dejó este pequeño One-shot que he escrito mientras esperamos el inicio de la temporada 6. Como lo anuncie al inicio de la historia, participa en un concurso, y ojala, si les gusta, puedan votar por el... _**

**_Gracias y ya saben, pueden comentar en los reviews, siempre son agradecidos los comentarios o jitomatazos._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Lizzy_**


End file.
